


Noted Magnetism

by Notlaw192020



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Morgan, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Firsts, I made all my characters bisexual and now I'm coming for Yours CBS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notlaw192020/pseuds/Notlaw192020
Summary: Spencer discovers Derek isn't as straight as previously expected, which gives his brain all kinds of ideas. Luckily, Derek seems to be a few steps ahead of Spencer's stupid brain.--“I saw that guy talking to you, could it be Doctor Reid was getting some attention tonight, too?” Derek teased, leading Reid over to where he had parked.Reid scowled at him, pulling open the passenger’s side door and tossing his satchel to the floor space. “No, he was lamenting the loss of you, actually. He thought we were-” Reid cut himself off, blushing infuriatingly.Derek had caught it, his grin so wide it was crinkling the corners of his eyes. “Oh, you should be so lucky, Pretty Boy.”
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 33
Kudos: 188





	1. First Kiss

For a technical genius, Reid frequently found himself perplexed. It seemed to happen most often in social situations, and getting a drink with the team after a hard case in a small bar was an undeniably social situation – so it was no surprise that he now found himself obviously missing some cue, misunderstanding and confusion clouding his features as the team exchanged meaningful glances and knowing smiles. Their attention seemed to be focused on Morgan, who had departed for the bar a few minutes ago, but now seemed preoccupied by talking with a man by the bar.

The man was showing obvious signs of flirtation, open stance and mirroring gestures, eyes constantly scanning over Derek’s body while his lips were alternately bitten and licked as they spoke. The team seemed amused by this in a way that couldn’t be homophobic based on previously stated political views, so must have been something else…

Reid leaned over to JJ, trying to appear inconspicuous.

“What is everyone smiling at?” He whispered, fingers tapping a nervous rhythm into the side of his glass, filled with lemonade and grenadine. It was something called a ‘fire truck’, apparently embarrassing - judging by the way Derek had smirked while ordering it for him. Reid wasn’t sure why, the drink itself was remarkably palatable.

“Just Morgan getting someone’s number _again_ , the man can’t walk five feet in public without getting hit on.” JJ said, exchanging an eye roll with Prentiss as Emily’s eyes flicked over to them.

Apparently, it wasn’t news to them that Derek had been hit on by men and women – it wasn’t something Reid had seen before. The information seemed to bounce strangely in his head, settling in his stomach with an odd heat. Perhaps it was the knowledge that Derek wasn’t opposed to sex with men. By that logic, he might be interested in sex with specific men. Spencer Reid is a man, was another unrelated observation.

The thought had Reid swallowing suddenly, eyes becoming invested with the fizzing pink of the drink he held, fingers now clutching too tightly.

But it was like he had unlocked some door in his brain that held a multitude of potential romantic entangling’s involving himself and his friend, a veritable pornographic slideshow flickering in his mind as he attempted to school his features to something casual.

This was ridiculous, some kind of narcissistic reaction to an innocuous fact about a friend’s sexual preference. Reid forced himself to slam the door _shut_ , instead focusing on the conversation that had started beside him between JJ and Prentiss.

It wasn’t the entirety of the BAU at the gathering – Hotch had gone home to see Jack, and Rossi had made several inconsistent excuses to different members of the team. Garcia had left early, exhausted from the hours she had worked on their previous case, and Spencer was getting ready to do the same.

Suddenly, Derek reappeared with a fresh drink in his hand.

“What’d I miss?” He asked, settling into the seat beside Reid comfortably, leg draping so it brushed against the outside of Reid’s thigh.

“The team was noting your magnetism,” Reid responded, drawing a sudden laugh from JJ and a slap on the arm from Prentiss.

“It’s undeniable.” Derek agreed with a flash of white teeth, “Nice to be appreciated.”

“Oh please, Morgan, you are too _frequently_ appreciated.” Prentiss stated blandly, downing the rest of her drink. “On that note, I’m going to love and leave you all.”

“Aw, see you later Emily.” JJ responded first, standing to give her a hug.

Reid had become further indoctrinated into the ritualistic hugging and goodbyes as the team grew closer, giving Emily a quick squeeze and smile as she moved from person to person.

As JJ walked her to the front, Morgan slung his arm around Reid’s shoulders.

“You usually turn in early too, Pretty Boy. You staying out late with the adults tonight?” He asked.

It was the perfect segue into Reid leaving, he could repeat the phrase Emily had used, _on that note,_ or just shrug apologetically. Instead he took a pensive sip through the straw of his drink, eyes studying Derek’s face. Despite his eidetic memory, he still enjoyed looking over Derek’s face in person. His expressions with Reid had become more open over the years, easier to read, a platonic comfort that reined in Reid’s sexual curiosity.

“Maybe, why?” He finally responded, and Derek reacted with a delighted smile.

“Just good to spend some time with you, kid.” He answered earnestly, giving his shoulder a light squeeze before letting him go.

Himself, Derek and JJ only stayed an hour more, comfortable conversation as they all finished their drinks. Eventually, though, JJ needed to get back to Henry.

Derek offered Reid a ride home, heading to the bathroom before they departed. As Reid stood alone by the table, clutching against the strap of his bag, he noticed he was being watched.

The guy from the bar who had been flirting with Morgan previously was now standing close by, eyes scanning over Reid’s body with a perplexing look on his face.

“Is he taking you home?” The man asked, gesturing with his head towards the door of the bathrooms where Morgan had disappeared.

Reid gave an awkward nod, lip catching between his teeth.

“Lucky. I had hoped I was his type, but he seems to be looking for something different.” He said with a sigh, taking a sip of his drink. “I get it though, you’re cute, and he’s been all over you all night.”

Reid looked over at him suddenly, trying to detect the joke, cursing that JJ wasn’t here to explain it to him.

“We’re just friends.” Reid explained, eyes burning into the bathroom doors so that Derek would reappear, and they could leave.

The man scoffed, rolling his eyes as he started moving away. “Oh, honey.” He muttered as a goodbye, and Reid made a face at his retreating back.

Morgan appeared then, briefly touching Reid’s shoulder to signal their departure. Reid followed him gratefully, allowing his height and breadth to part the crowd as he trailed along behind him in the slipstream.

The cool night air and sudden absence of music and chatter gave Reid a moment of clarity, his brain shaking off the haze of input and instead taking a deep breath of sweet solitude.

Well, aside from Derek, who didn’t count as an inconvenience on Reid’s radar anymore.

“I saw that guy talking to you, could it be _Doctor Reid_ was getting some attention tonight, too?” Derek teased, leading Reid over to where he had parked.

Reid scowled at him, pulling open the passenger’s side door and tossing his satchel to the floor space. “No, he was lamenting the loss of _you_ actually. He thought we were-” Reid cut himself off, blushing _infuriatingly._

Derek had caught it, his grin so wide it was crinkling the corners of his eyes. “Oh, you should be so _lucky,_ Pretty Boy.” He laughed, and Reid tried to laugh along, but it sounded awkward to his own ears as he seated himself and clipped in the seatbelt across his chest.

Because now his brain was back at it, throwing at him the surprising wealth of knowledge he had accumulated on sexual behaviours of male partners, and then applying the knowledge to what Derek might look like in that position. Did he like anal play? Fingers, mouths, more? Did he enjoy orally pleasuring his partners, was he practiced?

The thoughts made Reid feel dizzy, and when his eyes refocused, he could see Derek looking at him with a worried lilt to his eyebrows, teasing words dissipated in the face of his inclination to overprotectiveness.

“Judging by some of your behaviour tonight, I’m gunna go ahead and guess that you didn’t know I was bisexual.”

Suddenly present in the idea he was coming across as bigoted, Reid sat straighter and opened his mouth, but Derek put a hand against it with a good natured smile as he continued, Reid’s muffled protests still coming from between his fingers.

“Which _I_ know that you know is fine,” He continued, and Reid stopped struggling as much. “But might have been shocking from the perspective of a friend. So I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you beforehand.”

He dropped his hand from Reid’s face, and Reid opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking.

“It’s- you don’t have to _apologize_ , Derek. I don’t- it’s not like I’m not… You know.” Reid could tell his mouth was a few beats behind his brain, and Derek seemed to know as well, looking amused from the Driver’s seat, all attractive lines and easy smile.

“You’re not, what?” He asked, teasing lilt back in his voice, clever eyes still analysing.

Reid looked up at him, eyes boring into his with intent, trying to get Derek to understand by reading his mind so that Reid didn’t have to say it out loud.

“… Heterosexual. I’m not heterosexual.” Reid said, holding eye contact despite himself.

“Oh,” Derek said, a low breath as his position shifted. “Really?”

Reid nodded, rolling his eyes a little at the question. “I’m not… _very_ experienced but I’ve-” a deep sigh, Reid broke the eye contact to look somewhere over Derek’s shoulder, to make it easier to say.

“I’ve k-kissed people of differing genders.” He finished, and he could see Derek still smiling in his peripheral vision.

“Alright, Playboy.” Derek laughed, shaking his head as he clipped in his own seatbelt and started the cars engine.

Reid rolled his eyes again, looking through the windscreen as Derek reversed them out of the parking spot and began the drive home.

“So,” Derek broke the silence, eyes darting to Reid before settling on the road. “Now I know I can wingman for you with the ladies _and_ the gentlemen, what’s your type?”

Reid made an obvious face at him, holding it until Derek took his eyes off the road to consider him. His face immediately broke in a smile, grip on the steering wheel tightening as he chuckled.

Reid’s mind raced as he considered how he could possibly respond. _You’re my type,_ his brain supplied as a suitable answer, which only furthered Reid’s frustrated expression.

He knew the only way he could get away with lying to an experienced profiler would be to skirt the truth as closely as possible, which presented a puzzle Reid could solve, which was his specialty.

“I prefer the company of someone I can have a conversation with,” Reid began, and Derek’s smile lingered but shifted to something friendlier.

“I enjoy someone with a sense of humour,” he continued, and Derek raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “Someone who… well, accepts me as I am, I suppose.” Reid tried to make it sound a little less pathetic than it sounded in his head, but reading Derek’s reaction meant that Reid could tell - it hadn’t worked.

“Anyone would be lucky to have you, Spencer.” Derek said, failing not to sound like a kindly elderly person. Spencer considered pointing it out, but he didn’t want to ruin the earnest atmosphere the conversation had created.

“And if it’s more _experience_ you want, well, you can always just come to me.” Derek added, winking as if punctuating the sentiment.

Reid’s brain went white, then black, then screaming colours in a shifting kaleidoscope of movement.

_Did Derek just offer to give you sex lessons?_

Reid considered the statement, replayed it in his mind, analysed each shift of Derek’s face as he spoke, tried to ignore the half-indignant half-dumbstruck noises that he could hear himself making.

“I- Derek I consider us very close friends, and you are- well, obviously you are _attractive_ and- it’s not that I’m doubting your experience I guess- I just-”

Derek recovered from gaping at Spencer to laugh disbelievingly before shaking his head and cutting him off.

“ _Come to me_ so I can take you out, and y’know… _wingman_ for you.” He explained, and Spencer felt himself flush from the roots of his hair down to his chest, hands covering his mouth as though he could physically pull the words back into it.

But he couldn’t. He had responded to a perceived proposition from a friend without outright denial, which was all the evidence Derek needed to know _exactly_ what Reid had been wrestling with all night.

He was still laughing though, hands criss-crossing over the wheel as he turned into Spencer’s driveway, all amusement at the situation, forcing a smile to Spencer’s face despite himself.

He turned off the engine, the lights dimming against the wall of the apartment building, the car making gentle metallic noises as it settled into the leftmost of the five parking spots.

“Well. Thank you for driving me home.” Spencer said, hating how loud his voice was as it broke the silence, how throaty it was from embarrassment.

Instead of risking another look at Derek, Spencer moved to open the passenger’s side door, stopped by a firm hand against his arm.

He turned and saw Derek had moved to stop him, leaning across the centre console, smile still lazily resting on his mouth.

“Can I try something before you go?” Derek asked, all laughter removed from his tone, eyes shadowed from the streetlight so Spencer couldn’t read them.

“Yeah,” Reid breathed back, unsure why he was being quiet, brain a kind of pleasant hum in the background as he studied Derek’s face again.

He wasn’t sure what he expected. He was often perplexed by social situations. Was it considered social to sit in your friend’s car, a breath away from each other, studying each other’s faces and speaking quietly?

Derek kissed him.

Reid’s eyes fluttered closed, hands immediately seeking contact as his mouth moved against Morgan’s. In no time he had found the material of his shirt, hands bunching in the fabric right over his abdominal external oblique muscles, his mouth falling into a rhythm of pushing and pulling against Derek’s.

He was breathtakingly good at kissing, which was _typical._ An indignant huff turned into a pleading whimper as Morgan gently lapped his tongue over Reid’s, causing a bright jolt of arousal to alight in his stomach, plunging immediately to his cock.

Derek’s hands were holding him upright, one flat against his back and the other holding the back of his head, fingers curled in his hair, thumb a gentle pressure behind his ear.

He shifted and Reid could feel him move back slightly, chasing the movement with a stretch, feeling Derek smile against him. He used the hand on the back of Reid’s head to hold him firm, pulling away, eyes moving over each of Reid’s features, lingering on his mouth.

“That okay?” He asked gently, and his voice was rough and perfect.

Reid felt speechless, eyes still failing to hold contact, flicking constantly back to his mouth. Why had they stopped kissing?

“Can we-?” Reid began asking, but then he realized he was close enough to take Derek’s shirt back in his hands and _pull_ him, dragging their mouths back together in a soft slide that had both of them moaning against each other.

Derek kissed him slowly, a gentle press, a slick friction that made all of Reid’s skin feel too sensitive. He felt like they needed to get somehow closer, but they were already as pressed together as was physically possible, all of Derek’s weight and heat and delicious hardness of his muscles pressed into Reid. His brain, usually buzzing with activity, was contented and quiet and disbelieving.

He had no idea how long they sat there kissing for, but by the time Derek pulled away again, both men were breathless. His mouth was bitten-red and slightly swollen, his chest a quick rise and fall beneath the crumpled material of his shirt, forming patterns that matched the creases in Reid’s palms.

“We should take this slow, we’ve been friends a long time.” Derek commented, voice even rougher than before.

“Yeah,” Reid agreed, eyes unfocused, lips tingling and slightly sore.

“I know it’s a hell of a thing to leave, but I know we’re both tired. You wanna talk about it tomorrow?” Derek offered. Spencer nodded gratefully, brain too tired to grind as loudly as usual.

“Yeah, give me a message in the morning and we can meet up.” He agreed, hearing the low quality in his voice, watching as Derek heard it, too. Spencer’s eyes had adjusted enough in the darkness to see his pupils dilate further, flicking to Reid’s lips again.

“Deal,” Morgan agreed. “Tomorrow, then.”

“Tomorrow,” Reid agreed. Unsurely, he leaned forward again to place a more gentle kiss against Derek’s mouth. He captured it with equal pressure, hand resting on Spencer’s cheek.

Stepping out of the car was a reality check, his protesting eyes and sore muscles reminding him of his sleep deprivation. His erection interjecting that there was _one_ thing he would have to do before sleeping.

He closed the door behind him and immediately heard the buzz of the electric window coming down.

“Night, Spencer.” Morgan’s voice called from inside the vehicle.

“Night, Morgan.” He responded, returning the smile Derek was giving him from behind the windscreen.

And then, into the silence, he gently whispered _‘shit’._ Collecting himself, he began to walk up the stairs to his apartment, feet dragging as his brain played over the last few moments of the car ride.

He paused when he heard the sound of a car approaching, turning to see Derek was pulling back into his driveway.

In a few quick movements Derek was out of the car, locking it behind him in a smooth motion as he mounted the stairs and approached Spencer in three quick steps.

“I had a better idea,” He explained.


	2. Reid's Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings/promises: Rimming, Blow job, Hand job, Fingering, Some Feelings if you Squint   
> \--  
> Derek's great idea comes to fruition (the idea is sex)

Spencer loved his sparsely decorated apartment. He loved the bookshelves, the spaces he had set aside for research, for pleasure, for work. He had, at some point, considered each corner of his apartment as his favourite place – his shower, his bed, his reading couch.

All of that was being rapidly tossed aside in the face of current events, because the door of his apartment was now his favourite place. It was the place where he was crowded, back pressed into the hard surface, covered entirely by the warm expanse of Derek Morgan.

It was the place where Derek had manoeuvred him, all strong arms and pressing insistence, where he had tilted his head back until it _thumped_ against the shiny number five that adorned his door, covered his neck and jawline in searing kisses that trailed all the way back to his mouth.

Spencer was a mess; his brain melting out of his ears and being replaced with a white-hot want he had never experienced. All of his fumbling sexual expertise was nothing in the face of so much heat, and tongue, and bursting explosions of arousal that occurred any time Derek touched him.

His impressive vocabulary now a slew of ‘ _please’,_ and ‘ _yes’_ , and _‘more’._

His hands, capable of so many extraordinary feats, reduced to useless clawing or squeezing or holding fast so that Derek couldn’t move even an inch away from his fevered body.

Morgan’s kisses slowed, his fingers moving with intent down Reid’s body until he reached his skinny hips, thumbs pressing into the bones gently.

His fingers then slipped into Spencer’s pocket, pulling out his keys with a tell-tale jingling, pressing the metal into Reid’s hand.

“How about we take this inside?” He husked, eyes dark and mouth spit-slick. Reid nodded helplessly, turning as Derek stepped back so that he could slide the key into the lock, turning it and quickly locating the switch for the light in the internal hallway.

He paused when he felt a large, warm hand cup around his gluteus muscles, squeezing appreciatively.

Derek made a low noise behind him, and Reid felt as his other hand trailed around Reid’s waist, tracing up his stomach to his chest, where it flattened against his sternum.

And now his hallway was his favourite place, the place where Derek held him by the chest against his own, his other hand squeezing lasciviously against Reid’s ass.

“Wanted to feel you up for a while now, Pretty Boy, but I _never_ thought you would want that,” Derek whispered against his cheek, and a slow draught made Reid realize that the door was still open behind them.

“Want it,” Reid managed to choke out, gasping as Derek’s hand skirted down his thigh, dragging back up the inside _so_ _close_ to touching something intimate.

“Mmm,” Derek hummed, easily manhandling Reid around so they were face to face. “Lots of things I want to do,” he mused, capturing Spencer’s mouth again around the soft moan that had escaped Reid at the thought of _Morgan_ wanting _him._

Reid had been hard a while now, a natural response to the incredibly arousing situation of being in the proximity of Derek Morgan, but now his cock was throbbing insistently in his pants. He could feel the dampness there, the electricity of any pressure against him forcing choked sounds from his throat.

Derek was enjoying making Spencer make those noises, pressing his hip or his thigh into Reid’s clothed erection as they kissed, his fingers tightening against Reid every time he betrayed how close he was to losing control.

“Bedroom?” He asked, lips touching his with the plosive _B_ and the bilabial nasal _M_.

“Yeah,” Spencer agreed, pulling back from Derek so he could blink his eyes in the light of his hallway, try to take stock of his surroundings. Derek finally closed his front door, and then he took Derek’s hand and started leading him down the hall towards his bedroom door, trying to remember the last time he had cleaned the room as he shoved it open.

Derek was back on him immediately, ignoring the light switch in favour of tackling Spencer to the bed, thigh slotting between his legs and arms engulfing his torso.

There was enough light spilling through the door that Spencer could make out the soft expression on his face, the angle of his eyebrows, the arousal in his eyes. Reid realized now that he had seen the expression on Derek previously, misinterpreting its true meaning, his eidetic memory reminding him of each time Derek had looked at Reid and thought about him _sexually._

Times he had been showing off his mental prowess, sometimes after he had bent down to pick something up, once when he had eaten a lollipop.

He remembered the moment he had realized Derek wasn’t straight, the elation at realizing he had a chance at something he hadn’t had a chance at before. The idea that Derek was thinking the same thing, feeling the same way, that they were on the same mental wavelength even as their bodies were pressed together in impossible closeness.

Reid might not have been experienced, but he was well-researched, and he was _ready_ to do whatever Derek would let him.

“What’s going on in that big brain of yours?” Derek asked gently, brushing hair out of Spencer’s eyes, elbow resting on the bed next to his head, so they were only a breath apart.

“I was remembering another time I saw you make that face,” Spencer said, tracing his fingers over Morgan’s cheekbones, cupping his jaw gently. “When Garcia gave me a lollipop after I got my flu shot, and I was eating it in the bullpen.”

Derek’s face broke out in a huge grin as he laughed, and Reid traced over all the new lines on his face, smiling back up at him.

“You nearly killed me that day, kid.” He agreed, shaking his head with the memory.

“It was two years ago, I was just wondering if you…” Reid trailed off, considering how to end the sentence.

“If I’ve wanted you that long?” Derek finished it for him, getting somehow closer, eyes so near that Reid could see each imperfection in the whirl of his irises.

“Yes,” Reid agreed, lips brushing Derek’s with the word.

Derek kissed him, mouth hungry and open, teeth grazing his lips, tongue heavy and wet and so impossibly good. He pulled back after a moment, eyes darting over Reid’s face, smile soft on his features.

“I have wanted you that long,” He answered. “But tonight was the first time I looked at you and saw that want reflected right back at me.”

Reid blushed at being caught, despite their current position.

“When I found out you weren’t entirely opposed to the attention of men, the thought _did_ enter my mind that you would _maybe_ entertain the idea of receiving attention from… me.” Reid explained, and Derek just grinned down at him.

“I’m not entirely opposed to receiving attention from you,” He echoed the statement, lilt of gentle mocking in his tone. “ _But,_ seeing as I have been pining after you for far longer than a few hours, I think I get to go first.”

“Go first at what?”

Derek’s fingers unclasped the button to Reid’s pants, fly immediately falling a few notches from the pressure of his erection, and he felt a small noise punch out of him as Derek ran gentle fingertips along the length of him, covered now only by the thin material of his briefs.

“Is this okay?” he whispered, nuzzling his head against Reid’s cheek, feeling the gentle vibration of Reid’s shaking arms and quickened breath.

“Y-yes,” Reid was focussed on stilling his hips, Derek’s fingers leaving burning trails where they traced the outline of his cock, arousal so heavy in Reid’s chest it was difficult to stay upright.

Morgan seemed to sense this, pressing with his free hand against Reid’s shoulder until he laid flat on his bedsheets, mind spinning as though he was drunk, all the blood in his body concentrated at his groin.

“You can tell me to stop anytime, ok Spencer?” Derek whispered, lips hot against his chest. He realized Morgan had unbuttoned his shirt completely, splaying it out on either side of Reid’s torso, tongue immediately tracing the newly revealed skin.

“Don’t stop, please,” Reid keened, huffing around an expletive when Derek’s mouth found a nipple, sucking loudly, his tongue flickering over the surface in a terrible, electric friction. The fingers on his cock smoothed out to a palm, so Derek was cupping the length of him, his hands large enough to encompass most of it.

“Wh- _shit_ , Derek that’s-” Reid knew his mouth had been firmly disconnected from his brain, now its own separate entity that was capable only of embarrassing him. Derek’s hand had found a lazy rhythm, rubbing over him with varying pressure, mouth working against his neck and chest in nonsensical patterns.

The mouth disappeared a moment, and Spencer heard Derek’s gentle command of _‘up’_ as he tugged down Reid’s pants, letting them pool around his ankles. His weight disappeared from the bed, and Spencer cracked open an eye to see where he had gone.

Then he felt the wet pressure of a tongue, lapping from the base of his cock to the tip, wet fabric a delicious drag over his sensitive skin.

“O-oh my god,” Spencer whispered, keening again as Derek’s tongue curled around the tip. He felt clever fingers in the waistband of his underpants, and then the overheated skin of his cock was exposed finally, pulling another gentle noise from Spencer.

There was a heavy pause, enough that Reid started feeling vulnerable, almost covering himself before he decided to see what Derek was doing.

He opened his eyes to find the man poised over him, eyes boring into his. He had been waiting, then, for the eye contact that Spencer now gave him, pupils blown wide as a hand curled around the base of him. He positioned Reid’s cock, the perfunctory gesture still feeling impossibly good to Reid’s oversensitive brain.

Slowly, his tongue slicked a path up his cock, flicking at the tip of him, pulling a noise that Spencer had never made before from his throat. His hips bucked gently, and Derek’s free hand stilled him as his mouth closed around Spencer’s tip, wet and hot and the softest thing he had ever felt.

Derek started moving in slow, exploratory ways. He let Spencer feel each new sensation – the slide of Derek’s tongue lapping against every inch of him, the wet vacuum of his mouth as he _sucked_ , the tight heat of his throat. His hand, closing around his wet length to pump steadily as Derek’s mouth moved down, tongue a slow friction against his balls as he lapped over each of them, suckling and mouthing until the noises Spencer was making moved from high and pleading to low and desperate.

His tongue moved lower, licking behind his balls, and making a gentle pass downwards. Reid had touched himself there before, but never had he felt so impossibly sensitive, never had he wanted it so badly.

“P-please,” He managed to form the word among the slew of noises coming from him, and Derek didn’t need more encouragement than that. His hand left Reid’s cock to join his other, cupping under his thighs so he could pin Reid to the bed with his own knees.

He was presented to Derek, and Reid suddenly felt all his insecurity and shame come crashing down on him for approximately 0.1 of a second, because then Derek’s tongue continued its path, tracing over his hole in a thick, wet swipe.

Derek was _good_ at this. Not only practiced, but able to read each of Reid’s reactions to determine what was working best, able to confidently test every method he knew in quick succession to wreck the man below him thoroughly.

His tongue was a hot, wet pressure that swirled around him in clever patterns. He lapped over him, flicking the tip inside further with each pass before he delved _deep,_ and Spencer could feel the stubble of his cheeks pressed against the sensitive skin of his ass.

His mouth began moving over him, licking back up his balls to swallow his cock again, one hand pressed into the crease behind his knee to hold Spencer open. With his other hand, he gently traced the spit-slick rim of his asshole, a gentle pressure that Reid gasped at helplessly, so close to coming already, so over-sensitive that even the bedsheets against his back felt good.

In a quick movement, Derek swallowed Spencer’s cock into his throat as his finger pressed inside his hole, and Reid gasped a quick warning as his orgasm approached rapidly, his own hands clawing uselessly against his bed. Derek pulled back, a blissful reprieve for a short moment.

“I want you to come in my mouth, Spencer.” Derek told him, and Reid obliged as soon as the mouth sealed back around him, gasping an animalistic noise as he felt himself throbbing in Derek’s throat as he spasmed around Derek’s finger. Vision swimming, he attempted to rise to his elbows and instead collapsed back on the bed, arms shaking as he shivered through his orgasm.

Derek continued sucking against him, mouth warm and soft, but his hands lowered Reid’s legs back to the bed. Slowly, Reid’s shivers subsided, and he peered down at where Derek lay between his thighs.

“You okay?” Derek asked, his voice rough.

“More than okay,” Reid agreed, his hands going to Derek’s shoulders to pull him back up.

Derek obliged, crawling up his body in an easy movement, soon close enough for Reid to take him by the chin and pull their mouths back together.

Morgan moaned into him, and Reid could feel the insistent erection pressing near his thigh, the outline thick and hot.

“In two years, you must have had plenty of fantasies about me,” Reid mused. “How can I help?”

Derek huffed disbelievingly, the weight of his hips pressing forward.

“I don’t know if you’re ready for that, Pretty Boy.” He said, leaning forward to kiss him slowly. “Why don’t we start with something simple-”

“Was it my mouth?” Reid asked, tilting his head so he could whisper directly in Derek’s ear.

“Reid, I-”

“My fingers?” Reid continued, stroking both index fingers in parallel lines down Derek’s back, finishing at his belt line. He felt as Derek shivered above him in response, the erection pressed against him throbbing slightly.

Reid hooked both fingers in the material of Derek’s shirt, pulling it upwards.

Catching his intention, Derek helped him remove the garment, tossing it over his head and onto the floor.

He was perfect, like an anatomic sculpture for identifying muscle groups, smooth and _so_ hot, too hot to be in Reid’s bedroom.

“Whatever you want,” Reid breathed, tracing awed fingers against his shoulders, down his biceps.

Derek made a low noise, taking Spencer by the hips and easily flipping them, now laying beneath his spread thighs. Reid took advantage of the position instantly, grinding his ass downwards and feeling the answering hardness, feeling the moan Derek responded with as a vibration in his chest.

His hands gripped Spencer’s arms, pulling him back down so they were face to face, kissing him briefly before he spoke again.

“ _Please_ touch me, Reid.” He said softly.

Reid ran one of his long fingers down Derek’s linea alba, smile coming easy to his mouth.

“Of course.” He answered, flicking open the button to Derek’s fly and tugging the zipper down.

Reid pulled him out of his underwear reverently, noting the difference in thickness and length from his own cock. Derek was proportioned well, Reid guessed, and needed an equally impressive penis to match his ridiculously impressive biceps.

Morgan’s eyes were on his face the entire time, flickering over each expression Reid made, soft noises leaving his parted lips at each movement Spencer made.

He wrapped his fingers around Derek’s cock purposefully, giving an experimental pump and feeling the silken shift of him, the punched-out sounding moan that Derek gave him in return.

Reid could feel the slight drag of skin on skin, and tried to remember if he had lubricant in his room. But that would mean stopping what he was doing in order to find it, which was simply unacceptable.

He knew from pornography that spit was usually the preferred lubricant for spur-of-the-moment sexual activities, but the thought of spitting seemed somehow embarrassing, or too lewd, and now Spencer was panicking slightly.

The thought struck him that if he didn’t want to put saliva on Derek via spitting, that there was a second, perfectly feasible option.

With a surprising amount of athleticism, Reid managed to crawl down Derek’s body fast enough that Morgan seemed genuinely surprised to see him at eye-level with his erection.

“Reid, you d-”

Spencer licked an experimental line from the base to the tip of him, and Derek’s careful sentence turned into a strangled moan, his hips immediately rutting upwards into the wet heat of Spencer’s mouth.

Reid stuck his tongue out, losing himself in the friction of Morgan gently thrusting against it, the thick weight of it in his mouth more satisfying than Reid expected. He didn’t know _how_ he would feel about performing fellatio, really, and he was surprised to discover the way he was moaning now, too. He could see Derek’s lost expression from here, his abdominal muscles tensing and releasing deliciously, his cock a perfect, thick slide in his mouth.

Reid began bobbing his head like he had seen Derek do, creating a quickening rhythm as he wrapped his hand around the base, copying from his own memory. Derek’s moans turned frantic, and Spencer felt his chest tighten at the sound of his own name muddled in with curses and expletives, praises and soft, wrecked noises.

“I’m- _fuck,_ I’m close, Reid.” Derek said, his voice tight and strained, his hands clenched to fists in Reid’s bedsheets.

Reid redoubled his efforts, suckling the tip of his cock while his hand worked the length, letting his other hand trail the inside of Derek’s thigh until he was cupping the weight of his balls.

Derek came with a stuttered moan of Spencer’s name, his thighs shaking as his cock twitched in Spencer’s mouth, eyes squeezing shut.

Reid swallowed, considering the taste a moment before leaning down to inconspicuously wipe his tongue on his bedsheets.

By the time Derek had recovered, Reid had crawled back up the bed and nestled himself against his side. Morgan smiled hazily, wrapping himself around Reid and huffing a warm breath into his neck.

“You were amazing at that,” Derek said against his skin, mouth still making Reid’s skin tingle. He was too tired for anything else though, already feeling his eyes closing.

“You’re amazing,” Reid responded, pillowing his head on Derek’s chest, fingers curling into his, his breath beginning to even.

He had a sudden concern that Derek might try and leave him, and he felt then as Derek moved. Attempting to protest, Reid made a noise of admonishment which turned into a satisfied sigh when Derek returned to him, this time dragging Spencer’s sheets over both of their half-dressed bodies.

“Stay,” He told Derek, finding a comfortable position against him again, immediately falling into a warm, blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! All my commenters; you are sexy, you are valid, you have correct opinions.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you come up with a plot for a story, sometimes you just connect a bunch of well-loved tropes.  
> Morgan leaves for breakfast and comes back to the apartment to discover Reid has been pursuing extracurricular Gay activities.  
> WARNINGS: Masturbation, fingering, bareback

Reid slowly gained awareness of his extremities as his brain started raising itself from the fog of sleep, rebooting quickly, immediately reminding him of the events of the night before.

His eyes shot open, scanning over the empty sheets next to him with rising panic until he saw Derek’s handwriting, left on a note on the pillow.

_Gone to get us some breakfast, be back ASAP xx_

Reid let his eyes linger on the two little x’s at the bottom of the note, feeling the corners of his mouth raise in a sleepy smile. The practice dated to the middle ages, with Christians placing the sign of the cross at the bottom of letters and then kissing it as a show of sincerity.

Spencer stretched in his bed, thinking about Derek’s kisses. He wondered if Derek would kiss him more when he returned, and looked towards his en suite bathroom where his toothbrush was. It couldn’t hurt to be prepared.

He wasn’t sure how long _ASAP_ constituted, so he busied himself getting ready for the day. He had a quick shower, brushing his teeth and dressing in some comfortable clothing.

Derek still hadn’t returned, so Reid grabbed his laptop, thinking of some work he could be doing with this free time.

After a solid one minute of working, he gave up, finding himself on an educational website about homosexual relationship advice instead. His eyes were flicking over an article on anal preparation for intercourse when his phone started ringing.

“Hello?” He answered quickly, minimizing the window.

“ _Spencer? Hotch asked me to come in to work for a couple of hours to help with some paperwork, but I promise I’ll come right to your apartment when I’m finished.”_ Derek’s voice was apologetic, but the familiar timbre of it coupled with Reid’s reading material meant that he was hard already.

“No problem,” He responded, adjusting his position in the seat.

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line before Morgan let out a low chuckle. _“Looking forward to seeing you, Pretty Boy.”_ He said, the lilt of his voice somewhere between frustratingly arousing and _incredibly_ arousing.

“You too,” Reid said affectionately, smiling to himself as Derek ended the call.

Reid frowned, reopening the webpage he had been reading. He had a few hours now, feasibly enough to… experiment. Especially considering he now had the information memorized.

Reid walked hesitantly to his bedroom, immediately closing the blinds as he set his laptop on the bed.

He opened his bedside drawer and discovered the lubricant he had thought of last night, _first, you will need an adequate lubricant – don’t be afraid to use a lot of it!_ The article rang in his mind, and he held the small bottle up to his face, wondering if it constituted ‘adequate’ lubricant.

Reid busied himself by following the instructions he had just read, methodically setting out a towel and stripping himself entirely, putting the lube where it would be in arms reach.

_It will help if you are already aroused-_ Reid swallowed heavily, nodding to himself. Considering what he had participated in last night, it shouldn’t be too hard.

As he laid on his bed, his memory buzzed to life. The smell of Derek was still strong on the sheets, his cologne, sweat and washing powder all identifiable on the pillow he had slept on. Reid pulled the pillow over his face, breathing against it as he felt his cock hardening.

He remembered abstract elements; the soft, wet, agile tongue, the hard lines between each of Derek’s muscles, the way his own name was gasped through moans and curses.

Soon Reid was fumbling for the lubricant, squeezing a little onto his hand and curling his fingers around his cock. A weak noise escaped him as he felt the familiar drag of his own hand, a gentle pace that built immediately, thinking of Derek touching him like this – it was statistically likely to happen again, maybe even today-

Reid stilled his hand, breathing fast through his nose, brain clouded with Derek.

“Okay,” He said, muffled by the pillow.

As he bent his knees, he remembered Derek’s tongue on him like this and let out a soft moan, suddenly impatient to continue.

He tried not to think about what he must look like – splayed on his own sheets with a pillow over his head, knees bent to present himself to the open air, blindly squeezing a generous amount of lube into his palm. When his slick fingertips found his hole, he inhaled a healthy amount of pillowcase into his mouth, biting down around it at the unexpected pleasure.

With the memory of Derek’s tongue, he gently breached the ring of muscle, pressing in to his first knuckle.

He found it was like teetering on the edge of a knife – on one side, the thought of Derek doing this to him, the bright, white firing of his nerve endings, on the other, the foreign feeling, the internal guilt for _some_ reason.

Reid pressed passed his hesitation, slipping in further and hearing a low moan come from his throat, turning into a whine when he found a rhythm, sliding in and out of himself until his cock was twitching. It was becoming tempting to take himself in hand, fuck up into his lube-slickened fist until he came all over himself-

“ _Jesus,”_ Reid said aloud to himself, surprised at the effect this was having on him, forcing himself to still and remember what to do next. He swallowed thickly, his brain was becoming fuzzy, now just replaying the memory of Derek fingering him, mouth moving fast on his cock.

_Two fingers_ , that was what he had to do, increase the amount of girth in order to further relax the muscles. _Concentrate, Spencer._

He heard his phone make a noise from the loungeroom, deciding immediately that it could wait.

Two fingers felt like an impossible stretch, pleasure immediately dipping as he frowned into the pillow. He fumbled on the bed, grabbing the lubricant and adding more to his hand, trying again and gasping at the difference, the two fingers _sliding_ in with no resistance, the stretch now something pleasurable.

As he pumped the two fingers into himself, he considered the difference in finger circumference with himself and Derek. He had only fingered Reid with one – how would two feel? How many would he need before he could take Derek’s cock?

He groaned loudly into the pillow, eyes squeezing shut as he moved to add a third finger, ready for the feeling of the stretch. It didn’t take as long this time to rediscover his rhythm, wrist and forearm beginning to burn from exertion as he pumped his fingers inside himself, all slick, wet, heat.

It took some manoeuvring to take his cock into his other hand, the new position a strain on his abdominal and back muscles, the pain a secondary issue in the face of his overwhelming pleasure.

The pain in his arm at exertion flared, and he changed the angle, suddenly shouting into the pillow as he discovered his prostate.

Then it didn’t matter anymore, the strain in his muscles, the loud, embarrassing noises filling the room, the thought of what he must look like right now. All he could think about was coming, imagining if this was what it might feel like to have Derek fucking him-

_The door_ , Reid’s brain reacted to the noise from the front of his house before the rest of him did. His loudly beating heart stuttered as he quickly adjusted himself, sitting up on the bed and grabbing his bathrobe. He wrapped it around himself, trying to ignore his still-present erection, or the slick feeling that covered most of his ass and some of his thighs at this point.

“Hello?” Reid called from behind the closed door of his bedroom.

“Spencer? I have breakfast, I decided to come drop it off before I went into Quantico.”

_Derek._

Spencer swore at the door, turning and quickly removing the towel and lubricant from the bed, slamming his laptop closed and looking around for some clothes.

But then it was too late – the door opened to reveal a very dressed, professional looking Derek Morgan, holding a bagel in one hand and a coffee in the other.

“Well _hello,_ Doctor Reid.” He said, grin spreading as he took in Spencer’s attire. The grin widened as his eyes covered more of him – the flush in his cheeks, the tent in the fabric near his crotch, the obviously _caught_ expression on his face.

He put down the bagel and coffee, stepping into Reid’s room with slow, confident steps. Reid felt breathless already, just having him back here, standing in the room where Reid had been masturbating about three seconds ago.

“Hey,” Reid said, his voice throaty. It’s effect on Derek was immediate, his steps quickening until he could wrap both arms around him, leaning forward to capture his mouth in a heated kiss.

“You couldn’t wait for me, Pretty Boy?” Derek taunted, hands wandering down to his ass, squeezing against him so his cock was pressed up into Derek’s hip.

Reid’s answering groan was desperate, he was still keyed up from being so close before, and now Derek was _here._

“I w-was practising,” Reid said, desperately wanting Derek to _know_ already, without having to bluster through excuses or feeble dirty talk. He found where Derek’s hand was still pressed against his ass, holding it still as he lifted his bathrobe out of the way, feeling the delicious heat of Derek’s fingers as they smoothed over Reid’s bare skin.

The roving hand immediately paused, and Reid could feel Derek still underneath his hands, head cocking so he could look into Reid’s eyes.

With a slow, purposeful movement, he felt as Derek’s hand followed the trail of slickness from the cheek of Reid’s ass towards the centre. Reid’s heart was beating loudly in his ears, eyes squeezing closed as he rutted forward helplessly into Derek’s hip, knowing that any second Derek’s thick, sure fingers would be touching him-

The tip of Derek’s finger found his well-lubricated hole, and Reid opened his eyes to watch his reaction. Derek’s eyes widened, mouth parting and eyebrows knitting together as he pressed forward and easily _slid_ into Reid, immediately pulling out and pushing back in with two fingers.

“ _Sh-shit, Derek,”_ Reid hissed, pressing his forehead into Derek’s neck, panting against his clothed chest, feeling as Derek took the lapel of his bathrobe in his free hand, tossing it from Reid’s shoulders so he stood naked in front of him.

“Baby, holy shit,” Derek had closed his eyes as well now, a strong arm around Reid’s waist holding him upright as his other hand worked Reid’s ass open with a steady, practiced hand, the rhythm making Reid’s vision swim. “Is this for me?”

Reid, with his last strand of conscious thought, dragged his lips up Derek’s neck and all the way to his ear.

“I want you to fuck me,” He whispered, feeling as Derek’s knees briefly gave out, his grip tightening against Reid with a shock of strength.

“ _Spencer,”_ Derek’s voice was wrecked, he walked Reid backwards towards the bed, depositing him easily without breaking his pace, fingers working with mechanical steadiness.

Reid watched him with wild eyes, panting as he undid his belt with one hand, slipping the button from his fly and pulling his cock out of his pants in a smooth series of movements.

“Sorry,” He whispered quickly when he removed his fingers, prompting a long whine from Reid anyway. Derek reached into his pocket for his wallet, pulling out a condom and then tossing it to the floor, tearing the packet with his teeth.

It bought reality crashing in for Reid; Derek was about to _fuck him._ He was about to lose his virginity, mere hours after initiating a physical relationship with a close friend. He wanted it so bad he was gasping for it, fingers catching at Derek’s thighs, tangling in the fabric of his dress pants.

Derek was gently comforting him as he methodically put the condom on, whispering his name among endearments and praise, and Spencer felt _empty_ without his fingers.

“Please, Derek, please-” Reid was incoherent, the spill of words escaping him coming to an abrupt halt as he felt the thick head of Derek’s cock against his asshole.

Positioned, Derek moved so he was on top of Reid fully, hands bracketing his head, thighs forcing Reid’s legs to a lascivious spread.

“Relax, baby, I’ll go slow,” Derek said gently, his voice tight, the muscles in his arms shaking slightly, near to Reid’s face.

Reid forced himself to breathe, eyes trained on Derek’s, watching the play of expressions across his face. Wonder, arousal, amazement, something animalistic and barely-contained that took over when he slipped inside slowly, meeting the barest of resistance as he pushed steadily into Spencer.

“O- _oh,”_ Spencer breathed, eyes rolling backwards as he was filled entirely, prostate sending a pulse of pleasure to his brain that seemed to short wire it, his entire headspace now solely occupied by the glorious feeling of Derek’s cock inside of him.

“You okay, Spencer?” Derek asked, his voice tighter than before, his jaw tightly clenched. His cock twitched, a gentle jolt that had Spencer whining, pressing down onto him further, hips rutting arrhythmically.

That seemed to be all the signal Derek needed, because then he was taking the underside of Reid’s thigh in hand, hoisting him up easily and holding him open as his hips moved in a delicious roll, pulling him out in a sweet slide of friction, before pushing him back in fully so that his hip bones were pressing into the soft flesh of Reid’s ass. His pace started gentle, but the noises Reid made along with his desperate, tugging fingers had Derek’s control faltering.

The noises Reid made were obvious, pornographic, alternating sighs, moans, and drawn-out versions of Derek’s name. He found he couldn’t control his throat, not when he had to concentrate so ardently on each zinging feeling of Derek fucking him, deep, satisfying thrusts that made all of his skin feel too hot, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach.

Then Derek shifted his weight, freeing a hand that trailed across Reid’s chest, pinching briefly at a nipple before moving downwards. Reid could feel his orgasm building already, his prostate a gentle hum of pleasure. It only took a brush of Derek’s fingers against the head of his cock, and Reid’s moans turned higher in pitch, orgasm crashing into him so quickly that his head spun, feeling his release against his chest and stomach. Reid felt himself tighten as well, clenching around the hard length of Derek inside of him, forcing a stuttering moan from his lips.

“Baby, _shit¸_ you feel amazing,” Derek babbled, fucking him through his orgasm, his rhythm faltering as he reached his peak, too. Reid reached for his face, finding a cheek and tugging it urgently to his, sighing in pleasure as Derek kissed him deeply, feeling as his cock twitched inside of him, a moan vibrating against his mouth.

The flurry of movement was replaced with a satisfied silence, the only sound in the room their own ragged breaths as Derek climbed off of Spencer, repositioning himself so they were laying side by side on the bed, fingers entwined as Reid slowly regained his senses.

“Wow,” Derek said to Spencer’s ceiling, prompting a soft chuckle.

“That was incredible,” Reid agreed, turning to look at Derek and smiling when he discovered he had been being watched already. “Thank you.”

“Thank _me?”_ Derek asked incredulously, taking off the condom and quickly tying it off, tucking himself back into his pants before rolling over to encompass Reid in his arms. “You… you’re amazing. I think I already mentioned that, though.”

“You mentioned I _felt_ amazing, I believe,” Reid smiled, fingers tracing Derek’s back muscles through his shirt.

“See _that’s_ not fair, I wish I had an eidetic memory for moments like _that.”_ Derek complained, shifting his arms so that he could see Reid’s face. “I hope it’s a good memory.”

Reid smiled at him fondly, leaning in to give him a sweet kiss before pulling back.

“So far, one of my favourites.”

“Oh, _so far_ , huh?”

“If you don’t think you can top that performance, then-”

“Oh _really?”_ Derek laughed incredulously, sweeping a loose piece of hair from in front of Spencer’s grinning face.

Spencer’s expression shifted as he remembered _why_ Derek was here – to drop off breakfast on his way to work. “Hotch will be waiting for you,” He sighed, mock-upset.

“Hotch is going to have to _keep_ waiting,” Derek responded, running a hand up Reid’s naked side, from his thigh up to his chest. “While I teach you a little lesson about issuing challenges to Derek Morgan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why end a story when you could simply imply that Reid and Morgan have sex for the rest of time? Thanks for reading! Thank you for commenting! If you have a Moreid prompt you think I could tackle, drop it in the comments below! I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be smut - apologies to anyone who came here for BUSINESS.


End file.
